


Days of Hazy Memories

by Yumejoshidesu



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumejoshidesu/pseuds/Yumejoshidesu
Summary: Childhood friends separated by cruelty only to meet again over a decade later. Even though she remembers nothing Rin is drawn to Piko and their relationship starts anew. Rin doesn't hold any scars from their separation, but it's a different story for Piko who has been struggling with them every day since.College/Yandere AU, no violence it's all focused on the obsession and emotions. Other ships may be added, tags will be updated accordingly.





	1. Meeting

His sniffles echoed in the plastic dome he hid inside. The sun shines down through the scattered holes and the laughs of other children came funneling in. Their laughs weren't loud enough to cover up his sobs. His sleeves were drenched in his own tears and snot, but he could not stop crying, and there was no parent to comfort him. This was his typical Saturday. He wiped his eyes once more, this time with his shoulder, and hugged his knees tights. He would find himself out of tears soon enough.

“Why are you crying?” A small voice echoed as a girl's head popped into the dome. She was given no response as he buried his head in his arms. “Your hair is all messed up did someone bully you?” The little girl with bright blonde hair kept neatly in place with a large white bow approached the boy. “You can tell me who!” She declared loudly, but he still made no effort to acknowledge her presence.

She sat down next to the boy. “I'll fix your hair! My mama gave me a special purse.” She opened the plastic purse, and inside were several little items, smaller versions of what her mother carried. “I match my mama, see this is my brush. I'll use it on your hair.” He continued to do nothing as he felt the brush glide through his hair. There were a few tugs of knots, but it was overall a soothing feeling. He could finally feel his eyes drying up. “See now it's all fixed.” The girl paused for a moment. “You can tell me who bullied you!” She exclaimed again, really wanting to know. “I'll beat them up! My mama says that if I don't like what someone does to me that I should do it back!” Still the boy didn't respond. They sat in silence for a little bit. The girl played with the hem of her dress, waiting. She wasn't sure what for. 

“I'm Kagamine Rin. Call me Rin!” She spoke again not liking how quiet it was. “What's your name?” There was silence between them again. The boy slowly turned his head towards her and sniffled, his face still covered in tears and snot.

“Utatane Piko…” He was quiet, she barely heard him and she had the best hearing in her entire class. Rin reached out to Piko and stroked his hair.

“My mama rubs my head when I'm sad.” She stated offering some explanation for her actions. The gentle touch of her hand sent a warm feeling through him, like he was finally seen, finally his cries were acknowledged. “Wanna go to the bathroom together?” She asked realizing Piko would need to clean his face like her mom always did when she was sad. “You can tell me who bullied you in the bathroom.” Piko didn't really respond, he didn't know how to respond. He only shrugged, but that was enough for Rin. She took his hand and pulled him toward the hole she had climbed in through. “Come on, we'll go together.” He followed her as she asked.


	2. Matching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin helps Piko with his hair.

“Why is your hair so messy?” The young girl asked as she ran her brush through her dear friend's hair. She did this every time they met. It was a routine by now. 

“I didn't know to brush it…” Piko’s voice was quiet. “Until you did it…” She tugged at a knot, trying to get rid of it like her Mama taught her. 

“That's weird. Why didn't your Mama teach you? My Mama taught me and she gave me my brush! I carry it around everywhere in my purse. My Mama also gave that to me.” Rin rattled on all these facts that she was so proud of. She loved her mother more than anything and she loved to show that off. Piko said nothing and listened. “Hey, why didn't your Mama teach you?” Rin asked again really wanting to know. Piko was staring down at his hands as he played with the hem of his shirt. 

“I don't have a mama.” Rin tilted her head to the side.

“How come?” She asked not even thinking of the consequences.

“She's dead.” Rin tilted her head to the other side. Dead. She had heard that word before, but she didn't really understand what it meant. All she knew was that when things are dead you can't see them anymore. Before she could think of what to say Piko continued. “Everyone says I killed her.” Rin continued to tilt her head side to side like a bobble head as she continues to brush Piko’s hair. Killed. She didn't know that word, but she did know one thing.

“That's not true!!” Rin put her brush back in her purse and crawled in front of Piko. “You're very good! And you're very kind, and you always listen really well!! You would never killed her!” Piko’s eyes began to water. He was always such a crybaby. 

“Are you sure? Everyone else says so. It sounds really bad....” Rin nodded. 

“I know! And I'm super duper smart! I'm never wrong! So everyone else is wrong and they're bullies! Tell me who they are and I'll hit them for you!” She exclaimed happily. Bullies always got what they deserved! Piko wiped his face against his sleeve. Cleaning away the tears.

“Yeah…” He trailed off not knowing what to say, but he believed Rin. She was always right, he knew this because she taught him so many things. 

“Do you have a Dada?” Rin asked now curious since his mama was dead. Maybe his dada was dead too. Piko nodded, giving a sound of confirmation. “How come he doesn't give you a purse and hairbrush?” Piko shrugged.

“I don't think he likes me.” Rin frowned. Why not? Why didn't he like Piko? She didn't understand. Piko was a very good boy. 

“You're Dada is dumb! He doesn't know anything. I like you and I'm right!” She spoke with confidence with her hands on her hips and a huge smile on her face. Although she did that, Piko only started to cry. Her smile disappeared and she sat there, watching him cry. She did that a lot. Piko cried a lot. She reached out and stroked his head. Rin comforted him like this a lot. She didn't like when Piko cried. “I'll give you my brush.” He sniffled and hiccuped as he tried to speak.

“But,” He wiped his face with his sleeve some more trying to calm down. “But your Mama gave it to you.” Rin put the brush in Piko’s lap.

“And now I'm giving it to you!” Her Mama would give her things when she was sad, so maybe this would make Piko happy again. “You can brush your hair everyday now and not just when I do it.” She then opened her purse and pulled out several plastic barrettes. “And I'll make your hair look very cute today! So no more crying, okay?” He nodded, while rubbing his face even more to fulfill her request. Piko’s hair was always covering his face. She knew he needed a haircut, so maybe next time she would bring scissors and cut it for him, but for today she would clip it back with her barrettes. She moved his hair to the side, out of his eye and held up one of the clips. “This one is pink and has flowers on it, see? I use it right here.” She showed it to him before snapping it in place like she said she would. Rin then pulled hair away from his other eye. “This one is blue and it has a butterfly.” After showing it to him she snapped that one in place too. “And this one is my favorite, it's white and a bow. See it looks like the bow I wear in my hair.” She snapped it in place where a few strands were loose. “Now we match!” A small smile appeared on Piko’s face and he nodded. 

“I like matching with you.” She beamed after finally seeing him smile.

“We can match everyday! You can have them. I have lots of the same ones. So we can both have my favorite.” She stood up and brushed herself off. “Let's go play now!” Once again he nods and takes her hand. He followed her out of the dome.


	3. Drawing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Piko draw together.

“Rinsan, why do you always come here?” Rin looked up from the paper she was scribbling on. Today Rin had insisted on doing something Piko wanted to do, and that was drawing.

“I like to play, isn't that why you come here?” Piko shook his head.

“No, my Dada doesn't like me at home.” Rin puffed out her cheeks.

“Well your Dada is stupid! I guess it's okay that he's stupid though because we get to play together.” Rin went back to coloring in the super cool lizard she had drawn. “I hope he stays stupid.” Piko laughed a little, only to bite his lip to stop himself from continuing.

“Uhm,” Piko hesitated, trying to think of something else to say. He really liked Rin’s voice. Most of the time he didn't need to try to make her talk, she would talk to herself for hours, but today she was quiet. “Why do you always come play with me?” He was honestly curious, no one had played with him before.

“Because I like you.” She answered his question without a moment of delay. “You're fun. Even if others were playing with you I'd take you because you'd have the most fun with me anyways.” Piko chewed on the end of his sleeve, his heart sped up, he didn't like it. It was all jittery. He knew Rin always told the truth, but it felt like a lie.

“No one likes me though.” He mumbled as he continued to bite at his clothing.

“That's wrong cause I like you.” Rin knew why he was saying that. She had finally gotten him to tell her who was bullying him and apparently it was everyone! She could hit everyone, but Piko cried and told her not to. No one liked his eyes, but they were really cool! They were two colors! Who wouldn't like two colored eyes? Piko also had told her that everyone kept saying he killed his mama. She still didn't know what killed meant, but she knew Piko didn't killed his mama. Instead of punching everyone, Rin was going to tell Piko how amazing he was a bazillion times do that way it felt like he had a bazillion friends like she did. “You're really cool and nice. So you should talk about that instead of stupid people.” 

Piko slowly nodded and put all his focus into his drawing. He didn't want to get sad in front of Rin again. For some reason he always got sad in front of her. “Mhmm…” He didn't want her to get mad at him either. So he always did what she said. “I think… drawing is fun.” 

“It's not my favorite thing, but it is fun, especially with you!” Rin put down her crayon and held her drawing up admiring her handiwork. It was perfection. Each scribble that strayed outside the line gave it such character. That's something her mama taught her. She turned the drawing to Piko. “Look! It's so cool! This is Lizardman and he spits out diamonds, see them right there? Yeah he spits them out for me so I get rich.” Piko clapped, her work was very impressive. “Show me yours!” She demanded out of excitement. Piko put down a few more strokes before turning his picture to Rin. She slapped her hand to the side of her cheek in shock. “That's me!!” Indeed his piece of paper had a super cute girl wearing a bow.

“Mhmm… I thought drawing you would be fun.” Rin reached out and grabbed the drawing to get a closer look. Piko let go of it with ease, and smiled and she admired it. His cheeks felt warm. 

“Wow!!! I'm so amazing! You really captured my good side perfectly. You should draw me all the time! You will right?” He nodded silently as Rin hugged the drawing. “Can I keep it?” 

“Huh?” Piko made a sound of disbelief, why did she want it? She stared at him, waiting. He began to chew on his sleeve again, deep in thought. Eventually he nodded. “Yeah… you can have it.” Rin gently ripped the page out of the booklet and put it inside her own. She then began to rip her own drawing out and handed it to Piko.

“You can have Lizardman. He's super cool, make sure you hang him up in your room.” He gently took the page and put it in his own booklet assuring her he would do that. “You know what? We should get married. Yeah we'll get married.” 

“What's married?” He asked as he truly had no idea.

“It's when you spend all your time together and play games! My Mama and Dada are married, so they do that. If we're married then we can play all the time.” She crossed her arms proudly after having explained it to him. She was so smart!

“Okay, I'd like that.” Rin beamed and pulled Piko up. “Let's go tell my Mama so that way she'll bring me to play more often!” Rin grabbed her booklet and then grabbed Piko’s hand. He followed Rin to her Mama his own booklet in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps it's a little weird to suddenly see honorifics, but they are in Japan. I think it tells a lot about their relationship and who they are as people so I use them.


	4. Hide-and-Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As usual they're playing together, but today doesn't end how it usually does.

“Okay so you start counting and I'll hide!” Rin pushed Piko towards a tree, making sure he was facing it.

“I still don't know how to count that good…” He complained hoping they could stop playing. They had played a few rounds already. Rin patted his shoulder, rather roughly.

“I'll teach you later!” She stated as if she knew how to count better than he did. “Count to any number you want! I'll already be hiding by that time.” 

“I don't know if I wanna….” He trailed off chewing on his sleeve.

“This will be the last game okay? I really want you to find me! Mama hasn't noticed we’re gone yet! So we gotta play a lot! After this we'll go ask my Mama for a snack like we never left. I think she brought your favorite today.” She sung the end of her sentence trying to convince him to play one more time. Even though she really didn't need to try hard to begin with. He always listened to her.

“Okay… Last game.” He reluctantly agreed, looking forward to the snack more than the game. At that she started taking a few steps back.

“Okay I'm going!” And with that she ran off running. Piko stared at the tree bark intently watching the ants run up it as he counted.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Ten. Fifteen. Fourteen. Twenty. Thirty. He turned around after reaching that number. In truth he had only waited ten seconds. Nonetheless ran in the direction that Rin headed. 

He really hated hide-and-seek, but Rin liked it so he played. There was a crushing feeling in his chest whenever he was away from her, and that's why he hated this game. He was always away from her when they played. “Rinsan!” He called out for her. Usually she would pop out quickly because he would begin to cry, but she didn't pop out. “Rinsan!!” He called again already tearing up and chewing on his sleeve. He was looking behind every tree and every rock. He had ran a long way, much longer than usual. “I don't wanna play anymore!!” Tears began to roll down his cheeks as he kept searching. The sounds of the birds mocking him.

He stopped when he finally saw blonde hair through his tears. He had waited ten seconds to find her, it had taken him around another twenty to find her. In total it had taken him less than a minute to witness her being dragged away by a large man. Frozen by fear Piko could only watch, he couldn't move forward, it a single inch. He could only move back, several steps he took backwards as that man was lifting Rin’s limp body. He was scared. He bolted in the direction he came. He ran as fast as he could for a long time. His lungs burned, but he didn't stop running. His tears only grew larger and obscured his vision, but his legs knew where he was going. 

He couldn't see her, but there was Rin’s Mama still cleaning off her son’s face while talking to another parent. As soon as she saw the child running for her, while her own was missing she knew something was wrong. 

On that day Piko spoke to more people than he had in his entire life. On that day he had to go home without snack time with Rin. For the first time in a long while he felt empty.

The next day he went back to the park, but Rin wasn't there. 

The next week the news reported that a previously kidnapped girl had been found safe and sound, but Rin still wasn't at the park. 

The week after that Piko continued to wait at their favorite spot with all his art supplies. He would draw her as be waited for her. She didn't come.

The month after that she still didn't come.

The year after that she still didn't come.

He had become too big to crawl into the dome so be waited on the bench near it. She didn't come this year either.

The year after that the dome was removed for hygiene and safety concerns. Still she didn't come. 

The park was finally becoming full of children again this year, but she didn't come.

Every Saturday of every week of every year he waited. She never came. A decade had passed and she never came. Eleven years had passed and soon twelve and then thirteen, but she still never came back. 

On the last Saturday he could visit the outcome did not change and his days of waiting for her had come to an end.


	5. Second Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over a decade has passed and they can finally meet again. Childhood friends reunited, but it's not as happy as Piko would like.

Rin let out a large yawn, prompting Miku to yawn in response. This had been going on simultaneously for several minutes before Kaito finally chuckled and spoke up. “You guys know it's the afternoon right?”

“That's peak napping time!” Rin bumped into Kaito’s side as she spoke. “Why'd I take this stupid time slot I could be sleeping.” she rubbed her cheeks annoyed at herself.

“You don't have any morning classes,” Miku spoke up trying not to laugh at her friend. “you do realize that don't you?”

“Yeah, but that doesn't mean I WANT afternoon classes either.” Rin huffed and kicked a rock on the sidewalk. Kaito kicked it back towards her as it bounced his way.

“When would you take classes then?” He questioned out of curiosity. Perhaps she could take some night classes once she had taken all he'd basics and fought her brother. 

“Never, of course. College sucks” Miku couldn't help but laugh at Rin's response. 

“It's the first day! We'll have way more fun here! You were so excited moving into the dorms you have to pay some price Rinchan. All play with no fun means an evil brother is lurking around the corner waiting to nag you.” She wiggled her fingers as if she was telling a ghost story. 

“Okay, One. He already is nagging me. He basically forced us to walk together. And Two. My brother can pay the price for me.” Miku pouted and draped herself over Rin’s shoulders as she whined.

“But Rinchannn we would walk together anyways!! You're bullying us!!” Kaito had to push Rin towards Miku to keep the small girl from falling under Miku’s weight.

“OKAY, YEAH, BUT” She started to counter loudly, but was cut off.

“Rinsan!” A soft voice called out to her. So soft and joyful it made her heart skip a beat, which was strange because she didn’t recognize the voice. She turned, her two friends doing so as well, only to see a young man approaching her. He almost looked like a staff member with his dress pants and turtleneck. His silver hair was smooth and glistening, nearly perfect except for the oddly cute ahoge he had. In just one word Rin could describe his smile as dazzling, truly it looked like he was approaching his wife after a long day at work or his girlfriend he didn’t get to see for several weeks. There were countless other ways Rin could phrase it but it didn’t change the fact that he was approaching her, which she didn't fit the image of the scenarios in her head. This man, she had never seen him before.

The smile didn’t fade as he stood in front of her, she nearly missed what he had said to her it was so distracting. “Rinsan, it’s truly been a long time. I’m happy to see you again.” She uncharacteristically held her hands together and fumbled with them. His handsome smile was just too damn distracting she couldn't organize her thoughts.

“I, uh,” She could feel the eyes of her friends on her, one curious, and one nearly laughing at her behavior. “I don’t know you…” She mumbled, much too quiet for anyone to actually hear. Her cheeks heated up at admitting this. Perhaps she could have lied, but surely he would have seen through that. Anyways she was only so nervous because he was looking at her so expectantly if this was anyone else she’d shrug them off! She shook her head and threw her hands down forgetting her initial shock and infatuation. “I don’t know you, you have the wrong Rin.” She spoke clearly, but politely. Truly this was just a mistake she wouldn’t be cruel to the guy. She almost dismissed herself, but her heart sank upon watching the smile fade from the boy’s face. It was only for a moment but it looked as if something had shattered inside of him. The happiness that radiated from his eyes were gone, replaced with something distant she couldn’t read, not in that moment it was there. 

The man chuckled and put a finger to his cheek. “That’s my mistake then.” He put on an apologetic face, yet at the same time he was holding in his laughter. His heart was twisting, it was burning, it was being ripped to shreds. There was no mistake. He would never mistake her for someone else. He could never mistake the one girl who saved his life, or more accurately gave him his life. “I didn’t mean to bother you, I’ll be sure not to do it again. Thank you for your time.” He reassured himself that this was for the best, after all she never came back.

He left as quickly as he came. So fast in fact that Rin couldn’t call out to stop him. The whole situation left her feeling uneasy, wasn’t that an extreme reaction? Never talking to her again is what he basically said, right? He could at least say hi to her or something like that! 

Rin was jerked out of her own thoughts when she felt Miku’s hands on her shoulders. “You should have said you did!!” She shook Rin as she whined as if she was the one who was approached. “You can’t make friends like this! He was so happy to see you! Rinchan you made him so sad!!” Rin threw Miku’s hands off.

“That's lying!! You’re the dumb one who won’t make friends because you're a L I A R! Anyways it’s his own loss for not wanting to get to know ME over that other Rin!” She proudly placed a hand on her chest. She was SOOO much better than that other Rin! Of course she is! It’s his loss for running away so quickly! She didn’t need to worry about it! “Who cares about one loss anyways I know tons of people! My phone can’t handle another contact, it’s full.” Rin laughed awkwardly trying to make light of the situation. Miku giggled taking the hing

“Yes that’s right. You’re OH so mega popular Rinchan.” Miku agreed not wanting to embarrass her sweet friend any further. As the two were chatting though, Kaito stood there with a hand curled under his chin deep in thought. He spoke out paying no attention to what the girls were discussing.

“Isn’t it super weird that you have the same name as the person he was looking for though? I guess Rin is a popular name.” Rin froze as Miku copied Kaito’s pose.

“That’s right!” Miku added onto Kaito’s observation. “Rinchan must have a super popular name for such a scary coincidence!” She was of course teasing Rin again, but Rin felt a chill go down her spine. How did she not notice that? It is strange that she would have the same name and not know him. She shook her head once again not wanting to feel guilty. She wasn’t going to feel guilty she wasn’t going to let herself! She started walking forward no longer wanting to stand in the same place where that weird boy came up to her.

“Ha! Of course it is!” Rin spoke loudly as her friends jumped forward to catch up with her. “Who wouldn’t want such a magnificent name like mine, I bet millions of parents chose this name cause it’s so perfect.” Miku began to say something to her, but Rin honestly wasn’t paying attention anymore. She felt strange. For some reason the meeting wouldn’t leave her alone, she kept getting hit with pangs of guilt even though she kept insisting to herself that she wouldn’t feel guilty. Usually she was one to avoid the classroom until the last minute, but today it wouldn’t be so bad to be a little on time. She stopped suddenly, causing the others to stumble a bit as they came to a stop as well. Rin’s voice boomed over Kaito’s as she didn’t even realize the boy was talking. “Okay I GUESS I’m going to class now, since it’s the first day I’ll be responsible and then I can slack off in good faith the rest of the semester!” She took off down the hallway not even waiting for a response. Miku and Kaito stood there, small spouts of worry took root inside their chests for her. This really wasn’t like her. 

Her sprint slowed as she reached her classroom and she let out the largest huff of air in her life. This wasn’t due to exhaustion from running, but more so from her own brain. It sure was stupid to be overthinking something so simple. She’s get this dumb class over with, then she would go out to lunch with Miku and Kaito like they planned earlier, and then she would return to her dorm to relax a little before going out to play. She would completely forget about this morning with the day she had planned ahead! Rin opened the door completely ready to get the rest of the day on the roll. Her eyes scanned the room, the back of the room more accurately, for a seat. How annoying that everyone else chose the back!! Didn’t they know they were meant to sit up front so she could slack off all she wanted? They obviously didn’t since all the seats in the back were taken. Well, the middle of the room wouldn’t be that bad, right? She proceeded to scan the entire room now wanting to see all of her options. Her eyes stopped as they fell upon the front row of seats.

There sat a rather familiar man with pretty silver hair and a very cute blue sweater. It was that absolute fool who would rather look for another Rin than get to know her! She wanted to glare at him, but her face wouldn’t listen to her brain and she ended up pouting instead. He sat there his face glued to the textbook. Of course he was also surrounded by open seats, absolutely no one was sitting near him. It bothered her, for a reason she couldn’t describe. Perhaps she could humor him with her presence, if she did he would see just how wrong he was for walking away before even giving his name! It was decided! 

Rin stepped forward and claimed the seat next to him, not the seat next to the one next to his, no she chose the one right next to him! It would be a lie to say she was bothered that he didn't even look up when she sat down, but she would just add that to her list of actions to be punished. Rin set out her things and began to twirl her pencil to keep herself occupied until the professor finally arrived, at least she didn’t feel guilty anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew that's the end of the bulk upload! Thank you for reading! I do not have much of a plan for the AU, but I will keep writing things that I think would be interesting or cute. I will probably continue to do bulk updates whenever I like. I know I have the Yandere tag, but it will be a short while before such content appears. If there are any mistakes feel free to let me know!


End file.
